I Only Live To Keep You Safe
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: (POKEPHILIA STORY) It was supposed to be a pretty decent weekend for Callie, with high school ending for her and all. Sadly, Callie's abusive uncle has come to babysit her for the weekend while her father is away. As you can expect, Callie's uncle begins to drink. He stoops to abusing Callie. After all the trouble, she's pretty upset. Can her shiny scizor, Raijin, cheer her up..?
1. Chapter 1

_**.:~ I Only Live To Keep You Safe ~:.**_

_**Pairings: Shiny Scizor (M)/Trainer (F)**_

* * *

_**Warnings: Pokephilia, Cussing, Lustful thoughts, Domestic Abuse and Alcohol mentions will be seen throughout this fiction; I do not urge you to read this fiction if you are against anything it contains. **_

_**Leave now if you wish to do nothing but rant about how sick Pokephilia is and blah blah blah :p**_

* * *

_**.:~ Hello all you crazy people I love so much ~:.**_

_**Yep; Another Pokephilia story :) Brought to you by yours truly~!**_

_**I will explain what Pokephilia is to those who don't know what it is: The love between a Human and a Pokémon. **_

_**While I am on this topic; I feel the need to say something before we continue to read this fiction. I have mislead a few readers in my previous Pokephilia fiction. I apologize greatly for that. I was just.. never that kind of writer. Once again, if you expect to read about more than just sweet and fluffy cuddly moments; You are in the wrong place :( **_

_**I hope you guys like this ;) I have been eager to write a Scizor pokephilia~!**_

* * *

_**WHACK!**_

Callie gasped in shock as another hard blow struck her face; She staggered back ever so slightly, but quickly regained her composure and glared hard at the rather large man that towered over her.

She smelled alcohol on his breath, again. The young blonde narrowed her eyes at the man whom stood before her, she did not dare speak.. for she did not wish to be struck again.

"What did you say to me, you little cunt!? Say that again, I fucking dare you!" Callie's uncle bellowed, spitting ever so slightly in her face as he did.

Callie opened her mouth to retort, but then thought better of it and returned to glaring at him.

**"..."**

Callie soon felt the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach loosen up ever so slightly; Her gentle blue eyes traveled to the staircase that led to her room. She set her eyes upon the neon green Scizor, whom she had nicknamed Raijin, that was now glaring hard at her uncle at the entrance of the staircase.

Callie so eagerly wanted to rush past her drunken uncle and embrace her pokemon tightly, knowing that he would keep her safe.. just as she had done many weeks ago once her father had gone off to a business trip.

Sadly, Callie knew all too well her uncle would catch her before she made it to her beloved Raijin; She knew that the situation would only worsen if he had caught her..

There just had to be another option, a less... risky one.

The smell of alcohol began to burn her nostrils, and she grimaced ever so slightly; Tears began to roll down her cheeks once again, and she silently cursed herself for letting the tears slip out in front of a man whom she despised so much.

Callie refused to open her eyes then, she was enraged at the fact that she had let that horrible monstrosity know he had caused her pain.

_**WHACK!**_

Another hard blow had been delivered to her face; This one, knocking her to the ground and causing the back of her head to collide with the stove.

The unimaginable pain quickly registered throughout the blonde's mind; She wanted to scream, but she knew it would only earn her another blow.

Oh, how she hated it whenever her uncle became like this; He was typically such a timid and quiet man. It was all that bottled up anger he had deep inside of him that he was releasing on her.

Callie bit her lip and grimaced once more, she could feel more tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You see what happens when you fucking smart off? I wouldn't have had to hit you if you had just shut your big mouth; You just can't do that, can you!?" Callie heard her uncle bellow once more.

Callie didn't respond; She felt like a washed out baby Purloin being cornered by a large Houndoom.

**"..."**

Callie opened an eye ever so slowly, her uncle had not moved from his place; He remained towering over her, his round face reddening by the minute.

Her uncle looked like a pimple ready to burst for a moment; Callie found this fact very funny.

A small smile dared to make it's way onto her face.

She saw her uncle recoil his fist once again; Callie let out a shriek and shielded her face to brace herself for the blow.

...

However, the blow did not come.

"Hey! Let go of me, you damn bug! I'll fucking kill you!" Callie heard her uncle bellow in pure rage once again.

Callie's eyes dared to open, they soon widened in surprise at the scene that was happening before her.

Raijin had her uncle's hands behind him in a locked grip; Her uncle was kicking and struggling to break free from her pokemon's iron grip.

Callie dashed past her uncle and Raijin, the tears finally pouring down her face from her earlier attack.

Callie slammed the door behind her and locked it in a frantic state and rushed up her stairs; She tripped on the last stair on her way up, and she landed on her wood flooring with a loud **thud **that could be heard throughout the small house.

Pain shot through her body once again; Finally, Callie laid there.. exhausted and her body aching.

At last, she buried her face into her arms and screamed as loud as she could; Not long after, she quieted down once she felt as if her voice box would shatter at any given moment.

Callie struggled to stand up, but her body refused to work with her. She managed to grab hold of a drawer on her white dresser and slowly pulled herself up.

It took a few moments to get her legs to respond; However, she finally was able to stand once again.

"..I wonder if I should call the police again..?" Callie wondered as her eyes drifted to the pink Iphone that laid on her bed, charging.

Callie pondered for a moment; She always had called the police once her uncle had attempted to or even managed to lay a drunken hand on her, and they had always come. Officer Jenny, she had always been so kind to Callie during those difficult situations but...

...

Callie picked up the phone, her fingers reluctantly dialed the numbers.

"Hello? 911?" Callie asked.

"Yes, what is your emergency?" The woman on the other end of the phone responded.

Callie smiled ever so slightly in relief "This is Callie Johnson of Twinleaf Town; I call to report an act of domestic abuse."

"..Is it your uncle again, miss?" The woman asked, the concern seeping through her calm voice.

"..Yes. I have managed to make it back into my room; Hurry though, my pokemon is down there with him." Callie responded.

"..I see. We will be there as quick as can be."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours dragged by as Callie sat eagerly by her open window; The cops certainly were taking their time to arrive to her house this time.

"Oh come on, what's taking you guys so long..?" Callie mumbled impatiently under her breath.

The house had grown silent not too long after Callie had called the cops.

This fact worried Callie, and it made her paranoia worsen as images of Raijin crept into her mind.

Even though Raijin was a strong pokémon and could easily defeat her drunken uncle with only small blows to the stomach.. Callie still could not resist but to fret over her Scizor's wellbeing.

Callie had received Raijin on Christmas a few years back from her beloved grandmother, Suzannah Johnson.

Callie sighed impatiently and stared at her bare feet, waiting to hear those blaring cop lights nearing her home.

Callie glanced at her phone, her father still had not responded to the message she had sent him over an hour ago. Callie silently hissed in displeasure, why did her father never seem to respond when she needed him most?

It had been like that between Callie and her father since the divorce between her parents occurred nearly two years ago.

Callie's father was never home after the divorce, he was constantly out at work or in the city having the time of his life.

Callie never could relate to her father even as a young girl; Her father was the type of man who simply was not mature enough to handle having a child.

Callie longed to socialize with her father for more than just a few minutes; Alas, it never did happen.

Callie could feel her face beginning to grow hot once again, she shook the tears away and shoved the thoughts of her father to the back of her mind.

"This is no time to be crying again! Arceus! Why do I have to be such a fucking baby!?" Callie hissed in distaste on account of her pathetic actions.

One thing Callie hated to do was to cry.

It was difficult to explain, but Callie had always viewed crying as 'weak'; As a young girl, when Callie's uncle had first began drinking in an attempt to solve his problems, whenever her uncle screeched at her.. Callie.. all she had done was cry.

Her uncle laughed cruelly at her whenever she began to cry; He would often mock her, worsening Callie's cries of fear.

As Callie grew older, she began to cry less and less because she was convinced that she was surrendering to her despicable uncle; When she did not cry, her uncle began to beat her in his drunken stupor in an attempt to make her cry.

Callie's uncle's action's only strengthened Callie's determination not to cry in front of him..

Suddenly, the loud shriek of sirens filled Callie's ears; Instinctively, she covered them and ducked.

Red and blue lights filled her room almost immediately; Callie smiled, it was about time the cops had arrived.

**"This is the police! Brandon Johnson, come out of the house with your hands up!" **

Callie could hear the shrieks of her drunken uncle below "Did that stupid cunt call you guys again!? I will fucking kill her whore ass!"

"You won't lay a hand on me, bastard.." Callie sneered to herself as she heard the sound of the door being knocked down.

Callie saw her door open ever so slightly, and she smiled warmly at whom she saw entering her room.

Raijin knelt down beside her, and Callie wrapped her arms around her beloved Pokémon; Callie examined Raijin not too long after.

She gasped in surprise at the sight of his wounds, bringing tears to her eyes once more.

A large cut had been made on the right side of Raijin's face, barely going over his eye. His cheek on the left side of his face was badly swollen, not to mention that bruises covered his body.

"..Uncle really did a number on you.. didn't he, boy?.." Callie whispered as more salty tears poured down her delicate face.

Raijin seemed to be avoiding her eyes then, most likely from shame; He then returned Callie's hug, though it was slightly tighter than the hug that Callie had given him.

"I'm so sorry, boy..this is all my fault.." Callie managed to choke out through her tears, her voice beginning to crack as well.

Callie felt her hug she shared with Raijin tighten, she sighed as he stroked the back of her head "..Why don't we clean you up..? You look a mess, we should at least get those cuts cleaned up before they get infected.."

Raijin did not respond but continued to stroke the back of his master's head; Callie only assumed her beloved pokémon was traumatized and needed some time to heal.

"..Alright, we can stay up here for the rest of the night.. Just.. don't let uncle hurt you anymore. Okay?" Callie asked, slowly closing her eyes and resting her head upon Raijin's shoulder.

Raijin nodded obediently as he felt the tension in his master's shoulder's disappear. Alas, Raijin knew in his mind that this madness would only continue to escalate to the breaking point.

He knew that Callie's father would come back and bail his brother out; He always did that upon arriving home from whatever 'business' trip he had been on.

This fact enraged Raijin, did it honestly hurt him that much just to simply hold his only daughter in his arms when she needed him most?


End file.
